In related art, an optical sensor may be used to perform integral measurement on a target light source, so as to measure a light intensity. However, in the case that the light intensity of the target light source changes within a certain range (e.g., in the case that an optical parameter of a to-be-tested display panel, e.g., brightness of the to-be-tested display panel, is measured), a micro-controller unit (MCU) needs to be used, so as to adjust an integration time period in accordance with an integral result.
To be specific, in a scheme for measuring the brightness of the display panel, a most common method is to integrate a photocurrent through a silicon photocell, and then adjust the integration time period in accordance with intensity of the photocurrent. Usually, the photocurrent may be sampled for many times within different integration time periods, so as to calculate an appropriate integration time period. At this time, it needs to take a very long adjusting time period to measure an nA-level photocurrent.
Hence, for a current optical sensor-based brightness measurement mode, its measurement speed is relatively low.